1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for transmitting emergency broadcast messages; and more particularly to a system for transmitting instructions to a plurality of user devices including television, radio, computers and smart phones wherein the message content is modified on a need to know basis for each of the receiving devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There presently exist various methods for delivering emergency broadcast messages. Broadcast of emergency messages in TVs includes a bright band with floating text that displays the alert message while the message broadcast through radio includes a characteristic beep followed by the emergency broadcast. In the case of television emergency messages, a current implementation provides a display of text of the emergency message on the screen. This display commonly is a red horizontal background band with white text inserted. While it is not currently implemented to replace this band with a normal picture, it is less intrusive than the alert message audio replacing the program audio. The technology described herein provides features that enable the individual receivers to be able to insert required data which may be a text band, TV broadcast or computer message that is handled internally within the electronics of the receiver. This allows the device to perform needed emergency functions in a timely manner. One method, reportedly used in Japan to deliver earthquake alerts, is to use a dedicated radio broadcast network. This radio broadcast network is operated by the Japanese Meteorological Office, which is responsible for disaster alerts. Japanese consumer receivers are reportedly required to include a tuner to receive these alerts, and to turn on and present the message. This method is more expensive for the consumer electronics, and also requires another dedicated radio network expense. In the case of police or first responder systems, a special digital communication system is used between the police station or Emergency Management and mobile units using specialized dedicated communication means. None of these technologies communicate with a plurality of dedicated receivers used by special personnel that receive specialized instructions according to the needs of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,515 to Uber, et al. discloses an emergency broadcast alert detector. This emergency broadcast alert detector has a radio receiver scanning among several predetermined frequencies. The audio output of the radio receiver is connected to a noise detector that allows scanning to continue as long as noise indicative of no signal being received is present on the audio output. When the radio receiver scans to a frequency on which a broadcast is present, the lack of noise on the audio output of the receiver causes scanning to discontinue. The audio output is also connected to a tone detector that generates an alarm for a predetermined period in the event that an alert tone of a predetermined frequency is present on the audio output of the radio receiver. This detector scans several frequencies and detects and locks in on an emergency broadcast alert signal broadcast, and alerts the user. The '515 patented device is clearly a receiver that scans a plurality of frequencies and locks in on an alert channel when a transmitted signal is present, at which time the usual channel noise is absent. This '515 patented receiver does not function as an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,875 to Bernard, et al. discloses an emergency radio alerting and message transmitting system directable to selected classes and numbers of receivers. This emergency radio alerting and warning system comprises an FM transmitter. It has a first and a second encoding means. The first encoding means enables the selection of all receivers in a given location, and the second encoder enables broadcasting to be made to particular receivers in the selected location. The transmitter broadcasts signals with the encoded signals, which are followed by signals that sound audible alarms at the receivers so encoded, and then broadcast the messages over loudspeakers at the selected receivers. The FM receivers are receptive but inactive until an encoded signal specific to that receiver is received. This fully activates the receiver to sound an audible alarm to alert persons in the vicinity, and initiates the message broadcast. Timing means are present to terminate any message to the receiver after a given period unless extended by repetition of the coded signal by the transmitter. The emergency FM broadcast is encoded in first and second encoding means and can only be received by FM receivers. However, the '875 patent's solution requires the implementation of one more communications system in addition to those used for FM broadcast media, so that the local police, fire and hospital or ambulance personnel can radio, telephone or otherwise inform the local station about local emergencies such as fires, wrecks and floods. The need for this additional communication system would require end users to buy new equipment that is compatible with the system. Legacy user devices would not be compatible with the system and would not receive emergency messages. Additionally, the system is not designed to work in conjunction with current EAS systems. The emergency broadcast is not received by a plurality of user devices and is not broadcast according to user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,532 to Mardus discloses a method and apparatus for route-selective reproduction of broadcast traffic announcements. In this method for route-selective reproduction of digitally encoded traffic announcements broadcast by a transmitter to a vehicle receiver includes the decoding of announcements, a comparison of route-specific characteristics with characteristics of the trip route. If the characteristics agree to a predetermined extent, the driver is provided with the traffic announcement applicable to him, via a visual and/or acoustical output device. In a feature of this method, the road types and their numerical designations are used as the route-specific characteristics. In a further feature of this provision, major route segments and shorter route segments may also serve as route-specific characteristics. By means of a trip segment transducer, the distance already covered can also be ascertained, so that only traffic announcements pertaining to obstructions in regions of the route that are still to be covered are transmitted. By additionally evaluating the driving speed, traffic announcements pertaining to very distant obstructions that can be expected to have been eliminated by the time that segment is reached can also be suppressed. The advantage of these provisions is that the driver is not distracted by a great number of traffic advisories that are not relevant for the driver. This is a traffic announcement system uses digitally encoded traffic announcement broadcast and extracts from the data segment specific information. This system is clearly a traffic alert receiver that registers and delivers traffic alerts according to detection of a trip segment providing relevant traffic information to the driver. This receiver does not function with an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,430 to Ganzer, et al. discloses a storm alert for emergencies. A geographically specific emergency alert system includes a code generator unit in which geographic areas to be alerted and types of severity of alerts are selected and code strings generated to represent the affected areas and alert types selected. The code strings are broadcast by modulating the audio carrier of a television signal and received on receiver units positioned in areas within the broadcast market of a television station providing the alerting service. Location codes are entered into the receiver units by the users according to the areas in which the receiver units are used. When an alert is broadcast, each receiver unit decodes a location code string in the signal. If it matches that set on the receiver, an alert code string is decoded to activate an alarm device connected to the receiver, such as an audible alarm generator, LED, etc., in accordance with the type or severity of alert that was broadcast. For this system to work properly, the user has to set the receiver for the proper geographic code even though the alert issued is a public alert message. In the absence of this setting an emergency alert message will be missed. This system broadcasts storm alerts based on ZIP code of a geographic area to televisions for display and does not broadcast general emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices based on user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,208 to Duckeck discloses a computation-conserving traffic data transmission method and apparatus. In this system, the traffic announcements are received in digitally encoded form in a data packet. The data packet is decoded continuously, and the traffic announcements are stored in memory after the decoding and evaluation. A computer in the receiver must evaluate the incoming data stream continuously. Since evaluation is difficult, particularly under unfavorable broadcasting conditions in which error corrections may be necessary, the computer would have to have a very complex program structure and configuration. To make it possible to use a simpler computer configuration and program structure, one complete cycle of traffic announcements is first decoded, optionally error corrected and stored in memory. Next, an updating bit present in the data packet and altered upon any change in the traffic announcements, is identified and evaluated. As a function of this evaluation, a further complete cycle of traffic announcements is decoded and stored in memory only if the updating bit has altered. This device is clearly a traffic message channel receiver of digital data packet and computes changes in the traffic message to communicate via audio to the driver. This system does not broadcast emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices based on user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,909 to Milner, et al. discloses a traffic information broadcast system. This broadcast and reception system provides a segmented broadcast signal for providing regional traffic information and a receiver adapted to receive selected segments of that broadcast. The segmented broadcast signal includes a number of segments each of which includes a tone sequence, a digital regional code, a digital duration code, and an audio segment. The receiver monitors selected regional traffic segments and converts the selected audio segment to a form compatible with a standard automotive radio. Thus, a user can selectively monitor regional traffic information without having to listen to reports from regions of no interest to him. Alternatively, the selected traffic information can automatically override normal radio listening. This is a traffic alert broadcast system and the receiver receiving broadcast signal uses the regional code to provide an audio message of relevant traffic information to the user in the audio system. This device is a receiver of regional traffic signals that are broadcast on TV SAP carriers. The signal is received by the antenna and delivered to the car radio as a separate audio program (SAP) and is available when the AM radio is tuned to a particular frequency This receiver does not function as an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,720 to Iwafune, et al. discloses a television system for providing interactive television programs and a server system for constructing the television system. This television system has two-way television sets that communicate with a server via a communication network. Each interactive television includes a program control unit for controlling interactive data exchange between a viewer and a response-receiving unit for identifying a response from the viewer to the program from input signals to the television. The communication control unit controls communications with other nodes. The server includes a communication control unit for controlling communications with other nodes, a program information database storing procedures in units of programs, and a response processing function for arranging response data in units of programs. This device transmits TV programs to each of individual connected television receivers as an interactive television program that is delivered along with standard on the air television program. The interactive television program is selected by the user of a television receiver. This system does not function as an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,761 to Vanerable discloses a weather alert system. This weather alert system warns a user when an emergency signal has been broadcast and to simultaneously activate a television or other visual information source and to select a predetermined informational channel. The weather alert system includes a signal detector for detecting a broadcast alarm signal and for generating an activation signal upon detection of the alarm signal. A remote controller is operatively connected to the signal detector for producing a remote control signal in response to said activation signal. The remote control signal is utilized to trigger the activation of a visual information source such as a television or a computer to provide visual information relating to the hazardous condition. This system receives a weather alert and turns on television to a specific channel when the weather alert system issues an emergency signal. When a NOAA alert broadcast is received, the system turns on the wired or wireless remote control of a television to a particular alert display channel, thereby alerting the television user of the weather emergency alert message. This device is receiver of NOAA broadcasts, but does not function as an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,183 to Kunkel, et al. discloses a system and method for transmitting and displaying targeted information. This system and method is for transmitting and displaying information in a television distribution system or the like. The transmitted information is targeted to a viewer matching particular demographic data. The results of a viewer completed demographic survey are used to generate a database known as a bit mask that is made up of the viewer's demographic data. The bit mask is used to control the particular advertising or other related information that is received by each system viewer. In a first technique, the transmission signal carrying the program or advertisement displayed to all viewers is embedded with one or more codes. These codes are compared to the bit mask to determine whether the viewer fits the desired demographic profile, and should be provided with additional information. In a second technique, multiple ads for demographic selective receipt by each viewer are simultaneously transmitted, and are automatically selected for viewing, depending on the viewer's stored demographic data. This system receives and delivers a plurality of advertisements and serves these individual television users according to the demographic data set in a bit mask of the set top converter box. In this manner only specific advertisements that are pertinent to the demographic area is displayed. The targeted information is not based on the requirements of a user and is not an emergency broadcast message.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,555 to Schlack discloses a system and method for delivering targeted advertisements using multiple presentation streams. This system and method deliver channels of presentation streams that carry targeted advertisements in a television service network environment. The system includes a generator for generating a set of presentation streams for each of programming channels, each of the presentation streams in each set having the same programming data but different ads directed to advertiser-specific market segments of different advertisers. A plurality of local routing stations receive the generated sets of presentation streams. At least one local routing station processes the sets of presentation streams and selectively switches between the presentation streams in each set to output one presentation stream for a programming channel. As a result, a presentation stream carrying the most appropriate ad is provided to a viewer at any given time for at least one programming channel. This system delivers targeted advertisement streams through multiple streams to a television service environment. Significantly, Schlack discloses a system and method for delivering targeted TV advertisements to subscribers or groups of subscribers in a television service network system, such as a digital cable system, a Switched Digital Video (SDV) system, or a Digital Broadcast Satellite (DBS) system. However, in producing the multiple presentation streams, the MPS generator 40 receives one programming stream for every programming channel from a programming generator or other source. Then, the MPS generator 40 produces multiple copies of the programming streams according to the number of presentation streams allotted for each programming channel. As a result, each programming channel will have multiple copies of the same programming stream having the same programming data, and same avail (ad insertion point) size and location. Then, the MPS generator 40 inserts appropriate ads into the avails of the programming streams according to the ad schedule provided by the ad scheduler 44. Significantly, this process produces a plurality of presentation streams CC-1, CC-2 and CC-3 for the CC (Comedy Central) channel, and a plurality of presentation streams MTV-1, MTV-2, MTV-3 and MTV-4 for the MTV channel. The presentation streams CC-1 to CC-3 carry the same CC programs, but different ads directed to different market segments. Similarly, the presentation streams MTV-1 to MTV-4 carry the same MTV programs, but different ads directed to different market segments. As such, the Schlack system requires all the presentation streams to include at least one version of an advertisement at the same time. Thus, all users will always perceive some sort of program interruption at the same time. This system does not broadcast general emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices based on user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,657 to Kendall, et al. discloses an event masking for a television signal receiver having an emergency alert function. The television signal receiver has an emergency alert function and provides a masked list of emergency events during a user setup process for the emergency alert function. The emergency alert function will be activated when certain important emergency events occur. The television signal receiver includes a memory operative to store data associated with the emergency alert function. A processor is operative to receive an input representing a geographical area and to enable generation of a masked list of emergency events responsive to the input using the data in the memory. The masked list of emergency events represents a subset of all emergency events associated with the emergency alert function. A TV display shows an emergency list based on the masked list. The user must input into the TV receiver appropriate emergency transmission frequencies and the geographical location of the user so that appropriate emergency information may be delivered. The '657 patent does not disclose a device that transmits an emergency broadcast to various devices according to user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,592,912 to Hasek, et al. discloses an emergency alert data delivery apparatus and methods. Emergency alert data (e.g., EAS messages) are efficiently and flexibly provided to subscribers of a content-based network, such as for example Internet protocol television (IPTV) subscribers. The apparatus includes a server performing real-time receipt and encapsulation of the EAS data (which may comprise audio, video, and/or text), transport of the EAS data to client devices over the network, and use of one or more applications running on the client devices to decode and display/present the EAS data in a manner which effectively guarantees that it will be perceived by the viewer. Instant messaging (IM) infrastructure is used to authenticate clients and receive and display at least portion of the EAS data via a separate transport process. Server and client-side apparatus adapted for EAS data receipt, decoding and display are also disclosed. Significantly, the Hasek patent discloses apparatus and methods for the delivery of digital media data (e.g., text, video, and/or audio) over networks such as the Internet, and specifically in one aspect to delivering emergency alert system (EAS) data in a broadcast “IPTV” network. Specifically, the Hasek patent discloses an apparatus capable of selectively providing emergency alert data to a plurality of client devices receiving content transmitted over a packet-switched network. Essentially, the apparatus seems to require a database of receivers that is to be checked when an EAS is received by the broadcaster. Then only those receivers within the geographic area to which the EAS relates will be sent the message. This database has to be created and continually maintained in order for the system to function properly. The apparatus does not broadcast emergency broadcast everyone having various devices according to user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,646,774 to Kim, et al. discloses method of processing traffic information and digital broadcast system. This digital broadcast transmitting/receiving system and a method is for processing traffic information data. The method for processing data may enhance the receiving performance of the receiving system by performing additional coding and multiplexing processes on the traffic information data and transmitting the processed data. Thus, robustness is provided to the traffic information data, thereby enabling the data to respond strongly against the channel environment, which is always under constant and vast change. The Kim device accumulates and analyzes traffic patterns along a route and communicates to the driver a prediction of traffic congestion along the route. This Kim receiver does not function as an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,106 to Kim, et al. discloses an emergency alert signaling method and digital television (DTV) receiver. A terrestrial digital television receiver includes a tuner, a microcomputer, and a demodulator. The microcomputer initially determines whether the DTV receiver is on, a power-on or power-off mode. If the DTV receiver is on the power-off mode, the microcomputer, control operation of the tuner to tune to a predefined emergency alert channel to receive a master guide table. The demodulator parses the master guide table. If the parsed master guide table indicates that a new emergency alert message is being received, the microcomputer automatically sets the DTV receiver on the power-on mode and controls operation of the tuner to tune to the emergency alert channel. In this system, the microcomputer of a digital television determines if an emergency broadcast is received and turns on the digital television to an emergency broadcast channel. The Kim device can turn on or turn off the digital TV and tune to emergency channels according to the emergency alert table. The digital TV tunes to terrestrial broadcast of emergency information when new emergency alert message is received. The Kim device is a receiver of emergency broadcasts and displays the emergency information on a digital TV. This Kim receiver does not function as an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs.
U.S. Patent No. 2002/0056107 to Schlack, et al. discloses a system and method for delivering statistically scheduled advertisements. This system and method is for scheduling advertisements in a television service network environment. An ad scheduler prepares an ad insertion schedule based on channel change statistical information and avail time information. The scheduler evaluates the statistical information, time durations between adjacent avails in a presentation stream, and the relatedness of market segments assigned to a plurality of advertisements. It schedules the ads into presentation stream groups based on this evaluation. The statistical ad scheduling allows the system to eliminate “forced” switching between multiple presentation streams, whereby system wears and malfunctions can be decreased. Significantly, the Schlack device is directed to scheduling and inserting plurality of advertisements in to different TV programs according to demographic locations and the schedule of advertisements is maintained. The Schlack device only delivers groups of advertisements, not emergency alert messages.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0242652 to Silverbrook, et al. discloses a configurable alert notification system and method. This configurable alert notification communications system includes an audio receiver for detecting a discrete signal transmitted by a message dispatch system, and a computer connected to the audio receiver for recording in a first format an audio message associated with the discrete signal. The audio message in the first format can be converted to at least one of a plurality of dissimilar formats, and it can be further converted to a new format different from the dissimilar formats as specified by an end user company. The one or more formats are sent to corresponding servers configured to accept these formats, which are in turn transmitted to a recipient on the mobile device of his choosing. This Silverbrook device receives audio data and converts the data to different audio formats using a computer including WAV file, MP3, WMA, Quick time and RealAudio formats and delivers the formatted audio message to users. The Silverbrook device is in essence a receiver; it does not function as an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0085695 to Vare, et al discloses an emergency Alert and Delivery Framework for Broadcast Systems. Provided are apparatuses and methods for efficient and timely broadcasting of emergency information over any system by at least one transport protocol supported within each system, e.g., in DVB-H it is carried as an IP stream or as filecast, and within other DVB systems, can be supported as audio, video, or data and even as IP. Systems and methods are provided by which urgent emergency information or other information that needs immediate action(s) can be signaled to an end user. Essentially, Vare discloses an emergency alert and delivery framework for use with a broadcast system, wherein an end user consumes services in a normal manner. In the case of an emergency, however, an emergency alert may be provided via an interaction network to an emergency information server. Emergency message may be outputted from emergency information server and may replace all services, including previously used service to user device via emergency message transmitter. The previously used service may be entirely replaced by the emergency message. Services, including but not limited to standard service and emergency message service is made available to user cell phone device via broadcast network, or a cellular network. This emergency alert framework delivers emergency information only to cell phones and does not function as an emergency broadcast signal transmitter that provides emergency alerts to a plurality of user devices according to user needs.
47 CFR Part 11 details the Emergency Alert System (EAS) and associated documents. The EAS is primarily under the responsibility of the Federal Communications Commission.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for an emergency alert system that provides tailored messages for first responders, policemen, ambulances and the like in their previously programmed devices so that their actions can be coordinated while a general emergency alert is broadcast to general public. Such a system will prevent everyone from hearing an emergency alert message that is diluted without specific detailed instructions to key personnel.